Mi Amada Desconocida
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Una serie de extrañas coincidencias que desencadenaron de alguna forma en... eso...


Mi Amada Desconocida.

Los dedos de Hitsugaya Toshiro tocaron el último acorde en el piano, terminando su última balada de la noche. De inmediato, una ola de aplausos llovió sobre él, que se incorporó de su asiento y se paró frente a la audiencia compuesta por cientos o tal vez miles de personas. Llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y dio una profunda reverencia con sus ojos turquesas fijos solo en el piso.

Hubo una época en la que habría mirado con satisfacción a su público, buscando rostros llenos de admiración y sonrisas complacidas producto de que había dado un buen espectáculo. Hoy en día, no podría importarle menos. Lo único que debía importarle era el número de boletos que había vendido y las críticas que saldrían en el periódico.

Cuando salió del escenario de inmediato recibió numerosos elogios y más aplausos. Aparentemente habían vendido todo y los críticos que asistieron se vieron bastante satisfechos con el resultado. Su manager lo felicitó y sus colegas no dejaron de preguntarle cómo lo hacía. Los reporteros y algunas adolescentes intentaron colarse para tomar algunas fotografías o saltarle encima siendo espantados por los de seguridad.

Él se limitó a asentir a todo y dar breves contestaciones, antes de tomar sus llaves y largarse rápidamente a su auto dejando a más de uno con la palabra en la boca. ¿Pero quién iba a decirle algo a él? Era la gran estrella. Condenado quien le hablara como si fuera solo otro simple mortal. Estaba más cerca de los dioses y quien pensara lo contrario sería marginado socialmente.

Pisó el acelerador mientras conducía por la autopista.

Esta era la fama que había soñado desde los once años cuando por primera vez tocó frente a una audiencia por dinero. Perdió toda su adolescencia trabajando duro para lograr lo que ahora tenía dado por hecho. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque le gustaba tanto tocar el piano en primer lugar y aun así lo hacía perfectamente con maestría que otros envidiaban. Tenía veinte años y estaba en la cima de su carrera, en la cima del mundo artístico del país, y en la cima de las ganancias proporcionadas por adolescentes más atraídas por su apariencia que por su talento.

Crujió los dientes y aceleró un poco más.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir lo que alguna vez fue su sueño? Cuando era un niño ingenuo todo le parecía innovador y amaba lo que hacía, luego comenzó a notar que todo solo giraba en torno a las ganancias. El dinero. Siempre el dinero. Solo le bastó equivocarse en una nota en todo el largo de su carrera para ver como los antes alentadores productores se convertían en buitres sedientos de sangre reclamando, juzgándolo y repitiéndole una y otra vez lo que sus errores podían costarle, repitiéndole que tenía que ser _perfecto _o todo, todo lo que se había esforzado tanto en ganar se iría a la basura en un chasquido de dedos.

No les importaba decir palabras hirientes, no les importaba que fuera un ser humano que necesitaba descansar, no les importaba dejarlo ver a su familia, no les importaba sí tenía algo que decir al respecto, no les importaba que tuviera solo catorce años. Todo lo que les importaba eran las ganancias.

Y él pensó ingenuamente que la fama y el dinero valdrían la pena. Hizo todo lo que dijeron. Practicó hasta el cansancio, se rompió los dedos y volvió a rompérselos, perdió las pocas amistades que tenía y se distanció de su familia, a veces no durmió, a veces no comió, practicó y se perfeccionó por años hasta que empezó a repudiar el sonido antes hermoso, tranquilizante y angelical de las teclas de un piano. Pero _¿qué importaba?_ Sí las ganancias aumentaban ¿qué importaba que estuviera perdiendo la pasión, las ganas, la vida?

El término "vender el alma" no era una mera expresión.

Y ya estaba cansado. Tan cansado.

La carretera ahora esta desierta y caía una leve llovizna. Se había alejado de la ciudad en lo que conducía por una hora o tal vez más, cada vez más rápido.

¿Quién lloraría sí decidía arrojar el auto por el acantilado que estaba a solo unos kilómetros de distancia? No tenía amigos, hace meses que no veía ni hablaba con su familia. Las únicas que llorarían serían esas estúpidas adolescentes que creían conocerlo y en una semana lo olvidarían y pasarían el siguiente ídolo juvenil.

Entonces ¿qué importaba sí seguía derecho hacia la muerte?

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, yendo a toda velocidad hacia el acantilado que ahora podía ver aún a pesar de la noche y de la lluvia. Estaba dispuesto a morir y acabar con todo… pero, a pocos metros de llegar a su letal destino, el miedo y la cobardía lo invadieron de golpe y acabó pisando el freno y desviándose del acantilado.

El auto giró por la calle mojada y él golpeó duramente su cabeza contra una de las ventanas. Creyó que moriría, pero en cambio vio otras luces, escuchó otro auto, sintió un duro impacto y su auto por fin dejó de dar vueltas, muy a diferencia de su vista que tardó un tiempo considerable en volver a enfocarse.

Cuando sintió recuperar un poco de su consciencia, se dio cuenta de que sentía un dolor insoportable en su cabeza y el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, su brazo también se sentía como si tuviera un par de huesos fracturados. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

¿Qué pasó con el otro auto? Habían chocado y fue por su culpa. ¿Qué le pasó a la persona que conducía?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió al exterior, sintiendo la lluvia ahora fuerte empaparlo de pies a cabeza. Algo rojo cubrió su visión y supo que estaba sangrando, pero no le importó mucho mientras miraba alrededor en busca del otro auto, aprovechando las luces de los faros. Cuando encontró las luces del otro auto, de inmediato palideció.

El otro auto estaba volcado, con los vidrios rotos, y un brazo se asomaba débilmente por una de las ventanas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento empezó a correr, todo lo que supo es que tenía que sacar a esa persona de allí. Se arrodilló al lado del auto temiendo que explote en cualquier momento y sintió la sangre cegar su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo aún con su brazo fracturado hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de la persona y la sacó de ese auto después de comprobar que no había nadie más.

La persona era una mujer delgada, por lo que él agradeció el peso ligero y la cargó en brazos alejándola lo más posible de ambos autos, sabía decisión, porque el de ella estalló en llamas poco después.

Se colocó a la luz de los faros de su auto y la observó, notando la herida poco profunda en su frente y costado de la cabeza y la forma en la que su hombro estaba sangrando. Ella respiraba agitadamente, inconsciente, con su ropa comenzando a mancharse de sangre.

La culpa lo carcomió mientras pensaba que podía hacer. Estaban a medio camino entre las dos ciudades más cercanas, prácticamente en medio de la nada. No tenía celular desde hace semanas porque estaba harto de las llamadas. Su auto estaba inservible con el costado destruido y dos ruedas perdidas. No estaba seguro de qué tan graves eran sus heridas ni qué tanto peligro corría su vida. Sabía primeros auxilios pero necesitaría equipo para curar esto y no lo tenía. Además, tenía que sacarla de la lluvia helada.

Buscó en los bolsillos de la mujer algún celular, pero solo encontró una billetera y una liga para el cabello. Lo guardó en su propio bolsillo y se sacó la chaqueta, envolviendo a la mujer con ella. La acunó cuidadosamente en sus brazos, comenzando a caminar lejos del auto en llamas y su auto destrozado en dirección a la ciudad de la que venía, Seireitei.

En las afueras de Seireitei habían algunas casas, bares y cafeterías, solo no sabía qué tan lejos estaba de eso. Siguió caminando cerca de la carretera, con la esperanza de que algún auto pasara por allí y pudiera pedir ayuda. A esta hora no tenía mucha fe de eso, fue una coincidencia que esta mujer se apareciera justo cuando él estaba derrapando, una horrible coincidencia.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad caminando en casi completa oscuridad excepto por el ocasional poste de luz cada medio kilómetro, tratando de proteger a la mujer de la lluvia lo más posible, finalmente vio a lo lejos las luces de una casa. Aún muerto de agotamiento, uso lo poco que le quedaba de energía para correr hacia la casa, una pequeña cabaña de madera.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, de inmediato tocó con todas sus fuerzas y oyó muchas maldiciones desde el interior.

-¡¿Qué demonios quiere alguien aquí y a esta hora?!- una mujer morena despeinada vestida apenas con una bata le abrió con mala cara, misma que cambió a un rostro de completa sorpresa al ver su estado. –Mierda. ¡Pasa, pasa!- de inmediato se hizo a un lado. -¡Kisuke, hay dos moribundos aquí!- gritó a un hombre rubio con solo pantalones y un sombrero verde que de inmediato bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Bueno, esto no se ve todos los días.- dijo con completa calma. –Lleva a la chica a la habitación de invitados. Iré por Tessai-san.-

-Sígueme, niño.- la mujer morena lo guió por las escaleras hasta una habitación simple con una cama doble. –Déjala ahí y tú también recuéstate, pareces necesitarlo. Pronto vendrá un médico experto a atenderlos. Yo iré a ponerme algo de ropa. No me molesta ayudar a quien lo necesite pero maldita sea que interrumpieron un gran momento.- gimió desganada retirándose del cuarto.

Toshiro dejó a la mujer en la cama y se sentó a su lado, sin querer recostarse para no mojar las sabanas más de lo necesario. Ella seguía sangrando, aunque menos, y su respiración ya no era tan agitada como antes, quizás un poco inquietantemente lenta.

Ella era una chica joven, notó al mirarla mejor. Pelinegra, piel blanca un poco demasiado pálida tal vez por la pérdida de sangre, tal vez tuviera dieciocho o diecinueve años, se veía atlética y saludable, y por su culpa ahora podría morir.

Luego de un par de minutos de solo observar a la chica, finalmente el hombre rubio ahora vestido con un kimono verde y sandalias ingreso a la habitación acompañado de un fornido hombre con gafas que traía un maletín. Cuando comenzó a atender a la joven, el alivio fue tanto que finalmente se permitió a sí mismo desmayarse.

.

Cuando despertó, se sintió considerablemente mejor a cuando se desmayó una vez recordó la situación que lo había llevado a despertar en una habitación extraña.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la chica a la que casi había matado vendada en varias partes dormida a su lado. La culpa volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, pero también la alegría al ver como respiraba normalmente y tenía un color más saludable aunque opacado por unos cuantos moretones.

Casi se mata a sí mismo, no obstante por cobarde cambió de opinión y en cambio casi mata a esta pobre inocente. Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y tirarse por ese acantilado si eso significaba que no habría un solo rasguño en la joven a su lado.

Aún sentía cierto dolor en el brazo y la cabeza, así que permaneció acostado con la vista fija en el techo de la habitación por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que sintió que el cuerpo a su lado se removía levemente. Giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver dos ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Vaya!- la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al tipo rubio del sombrero y el hombre fornido con lentes. –Así que la parejita por fin despertó.- sacó un abanico y ocultó su sonrisa detrás de este. –Tessai-san, por favor revisa que nuestros invitados estén bien.-

Después de casi una hora de chequeos y varios vasos de agua, Hitsugaya se sintió mucho mejor y pudo sentarse en la cama, mirando como el hombre llamado Tessai ayudaba a la joven a recostarse más cómodamente sobre las almohadas.

-Les agradezco mucho su ayuda.- dijo con voz sorprendentemente firme una vez el médico terminó de hacer su trabajo. –Salvaron nuestras vidas.-

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso.- el hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo como Urahara Kisuke agitó su abanico despreocupadamente. –No será gratis.- guiñó un ojo, recibiendo una mala mirada de su esposa que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Por supuesto, pagaré lo que hace falta. Pagaré todo lo que me pidan y todo lo que le pidan a ella.- era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sintió la mirada de la chica taladrar su perfil, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Te lo advierto, la forma de pago no es exactamente con dinero.- el rubio volvió a sonreír misteriosamente. –Verás, en estos tres días que estuvieron inconscientes, perdimos mucha actividad en nuestra huerta y dejamos un poco de lado las tareas del hogar al encargarnos de su cuidado. Solo queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.- comentó con tono de falsa inocencia.

-Umm…- pestañeó, preguntándose porque alguien querría trabajo doméstico en lugar de dinero, pero bueno. –Claro, lo que quieran.-

-¡Es un trato!- exclamó alegremente. –Por cierto… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban tú y tu novia?-

-No lo dije. Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro y ella n…- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la voz de la joven pelinegra lo interrumpió.

-Kurosaki Karin.- todos la miraron sorprendidos, puesto que esta era la primera vez que hablaba desde que estaba consciente.

-Ah, vaya, parece que sí puedes hablar después de todo.- el rubio miró con interés a la joven. -¿Cómo te sientes, Kurosaki-chan?- preguntó amablemente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- indagó ella sin responder.

-Ellos salvaron nuestras vidas después de que tuviéramos un accidente automovilístico.- decidió explicar Toshiro. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Toshiro…- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Estoy bien. Solo que…- frunció el ceño. –Yo… no puedo recordar nada.- se llevó una mano a su frente vendada.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Tessai y Urahara de inmediato se acercaron a la chica.

-Es todo muy confuso…- pestañeó aturdida. –Recuerdo que no tengo familia, pero no recuerdo porqué… Recuerdo que tengo dieciocho y que cumplo años en mayo. Recuerdo que iba a mudarme a otra ciudad… Y recuerdo a Toshiro.- él alzó las cejas. ¿Cómo podía recordarlo sí no se conocían? ¡Esto no tenía sentido! –Somos novios, así que supongo que íbamos camino a mudarnos juntos ¿verdad?- lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se quedó tieso, totalmente incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo pudo ella llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

-Yo… yo…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo tartamudeó. Quería decirle que estaba diciendo tonterías, pero no quería borrar esa sonrisa tan bella en su rostro. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerla infeliz después de casi matarla? –Necesito usar el baño.- como pudo se incorporó y se bajó de la cama, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos.

-Claro, te guiaremos.- Urahara volvió a sonreír nerviosamente. –Kurosaki-chan, quédate aquí con Yoruichi-san, ella te ayudara en lo que necesites.- miró a su esposa que había permanecido apartada en un rincón hasta ese momento, misma que asintió.

Con Toshiro ayudado por Tessai, los tres hombres abandonaron la habitación de invitados. Lo llevaron hasta el cuarto del baño y él pasó un buen rato echándose agua en la cara antes de salir todavía pálido solo para encontrarse con la mirada seria de los otros dos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hitsugaya-san, iré al grano. ¿Eres novio de Kurosaki-chan?- el tono del rubio era inusualmente serio.

-No.- admitió con un suspiro. –No la conocí hasta el día del accidente…- se apoyó contra la puerta del baño y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. –Porque fui yo quien provocó ese accidente. Fui yo el que casi la mata.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Es mi culpa. Iba a… iba a hacer algo estúpido, pero me arrepentí en el último segundo y el auto se salió de control, entonces chocamos.- negó con la cabeza. –No sé por qué dice que me recuerda.- frunció el ceño, luego se le ocurrió algo. –A menos que… Yo soy un famoso pianista, ella podría haber sido una de mis fanáticas.- después de todo su público estaba compuesto mayormente por chicas jóvenes.

-Hmm… Qué interesante…- Kisuke cerró su abanico y lo apoyó contra su barbilla en un gesto pensativo. -¿Tú que dices, Tessai-san?- miró a su amigo grandulón.

-No sé lo que pueda haber sido de tu vida o la vida de la chica, pero su herida es muy delicada aún.- dijo con tono firme. –Es probable que su memoria vuelva pronto, por mientras recomendaría seguirle el juego. Su estado es muy frágil y contradecirla podría provocar un fuerte choque y perjudicar su salud mental.-

-¿Seguirle el juego?- pestañeó. -¿O sea que debemos dejarla creer que es mi novia y que debe mudarse conmigo?- se horrorizó. ¡No podían estar hablando en serio!

-No necesariamente.- Tessai se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda. –Puedes arriesgarte y decirle la verdad, podría provocarle un shock, pero también podría ser que no. El shock significaría que tendrías que llevarla a un hospital para que le den un mejor tratamiento del que yo puedo ofrecer, pero no es letal. Seguirle el juego es lo más seguro. Dejó la decisión en tus manos.- se inclinó.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás Hitsugaya-san?-

¿Qué haría? La respuesta a eso le llegó tan rápido que sintió la pregunta estúpida.

-Yo soy el responsable de su estado.- suspiró. –Me haré cargo de cuidarla hasta que recuperé la memoria.- apretó los puños.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Karin estaba dormida. Se acostó a su lado aún con el rostro un poco rojo. Sabía que era estúpido avergonzarse de esto ahora teniendo en cuenta que habían compartido la cama por tres días, aun así lo incomodaba muchísimo ahora que sabía que tendría que pretender ser novio de esta chica.

Tal vez tuviera suerte y ella despertara con su memoria de regreso o sin recordar que había malinterpretado todo llegando a creer que él era su novio.

No hubo tal suerte.

-Buenos días, Toshiro.- a la mañana siguiente se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla apenas despertar. -¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- él murmuró que bien y ella sonrió. -¿Crees que podremos ir a nuestro hogar pronto?- Toshiro sintió su rostro arder sin embargo tuvo que asentir. –Genial, así valdrá la pena este horrible dolor de cabeza que tengo.- hizo una mueca. -¿Tú recuerdas el accidente? Porque yo para nada.-

-No mucho.- mintió, puesto que recordaba cada doloroso detalle. –Solo que fue horrible.- al menos eso era verdad. –Karin…- era extraño llamar a una total desconocida por su nombre, pero no quería preguntas sí es que la llamaba por su apellido. -¿Exactamente qué recuerdas de mí?- no entendía por qué dijo que lo recordaba, solo se le ocurría que haya sido una de sus fanáticas.

-Todo es confuso.- murmuró. –Te recuerdo tocando el piano. ¿Eso tiene sentido?- él asintió, comprobando más su teoría. –También recuerdo lo mucho que te quiero…- eso lo hizo sonrojar aunque sabía que no era cierto. ¿Cómo podría una extraña quererlo? –Aunque… también recuerdo que peleamos. ¿Tuvimos una pelea recientemente?- ¿eh? No tenía idea de dónde pudo salir eso.

-Nada importante, solo la discusión ocasional de una pareja normal.- se encogió de hombros, solo para maldecir al sentir el dolor en su brazo. No es que supiera lo qué hacía una pareja normal, su carrera había consumido toda su vida desde que apenas dejaba la niñez.

-Hmm… debió ser eso.- suspiró, volviendo a masajear su frente con una mueca de dolor. El solo verla sufrir multiplicaba su culpa.

Pasaron unos días más de recuperación hasta que Toshiro se sintió mucho mejor y por fin pudo empezar a pagar su deuda con Urahara ayudando en su huerto y haciendo las tareas domésticas.

Era una fortuna que cuando no estuviera tocando el piano hiciera ejercicio, sino no podría soportar el peso del duro trabajo que requería una huerta. Las tareas domésticas eran mucho más sencillas. Estaba un poco obsesionado con la limpieza desde siempre y desde hace mucho que se cocinaba para sí mismo, solo que ahora tenía que cocinar para mucha más gente.

Una semana le tomó a Hitsugaya recuperarse, y pasó otra semana hasta que Karin se recuperó al punto de que Tessai le dijo que estaba bien que se fueran. Sin embargo, Urahara todavía quería mantenerlo como esclavo, así que acordaron quedarse dos semanas más para seguir pagando su deuda.

Karin seguía delicada, pero Toshiro le permitía ayudarlo en unas cosas como cocinar todo lo que no involucrara una hornalla puesto que rápidamente descubrieron su tendencia a incendiar cosas, también la dejaba ayudarlo a regar los vegetales y flores.

Para ser una de sus fanáticas normalmente locas y empalagosas que querían pegarse a él todo el tiempo, Kurosaki Karin era una chica bastante agradable. Su única muestra de afecto era un beso en la mejilla de buenos días y agarrar su mano de vez en cuando, pero no pasaba de ahí. Parecía ir recordando cosas de sí misma poco a poco, lo que le daba esperanzas de no tener que sostener mucho tiempo la farsa de ser su novio, pero además lo hacía descubrir que tenían varios intereses en común, como un gusto musical muy similar al igual que muchos disgustos sobre la industria de esta misma. Ella tampoco era una chica muy delicada aún con todo y sus heridas, ni tampoco muy femenina con sus ocasionales comentarios sarcásticos y descarados, pero aun así era una joven mujer muy hermosa y encantadora.

Recordar que casi había asesinado a esa bella persona por su estupidez lo mataba por dentro.

Mentirle tampoco lo hacía sentir muy bien consigo mismo, no obstante Tessai le había recomendado seguirle el juego por el bien de su salud mental y no veía otra opción más que la más segura para la joven.

Unos pocos días antes de que se cumpliera el mes desde que estaban con el matrimonio Urahara, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Él y Karin estaban en el jardín trasero regando las plantas, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse con su rechinido típico y se asomaron para ver de quién podría tratarse puesto que no muchos además de Tessai visitaban a la excéntrica pareja.

Toshiro se quedó con la boca abierta al ver de quién se trataba.

Era su manager, Matsumoto Rangiku. Ella tenía una foto de él en sus manos, misma que le estrelló en la cara a Urahara apenas le abrió la puerta.

-¿Has visto a esta persona? Su nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro y lleva casi un mes desaparecido. Los policías son una bola de estúpidos y lo dieron por muerto. ¡Pero yo no pienso aceptar eso! Sé que está vivo, así que por favor dígame sí…-

-¿Matsumoto?- la sorpresa lo hizo hablar sin pensar, pero la verdad es que debería haberlo pensado mejor, debería haber esperado que ella chillara con la suficiente fuerza para espantar unas cuantas aves, y debería haber esperado encontrarse sofocado entre sus pechos al segundo siguiente.

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿A mí y a Momo-chan que ha estado muriendo de preocupación junto con tu abuela?! ¡Y esos bastardos en la productora ya estaban buscándote un reemplazo! ¡Pero tus fanáticas aún te aman, no te preocupes por eso!- de hecho, eso era una mala noticia para él, pero no podía pensar en eso mientras estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de librarse del agarre mortal de la mujer mayor.

-¡Oye, ya déjalo!- gritó Karin antes de que sintiera sus pequeñas manos jalando su brazo en un intento de liberarlo. -¡Este es mi novio y lo vas a matar!- ante esas palabras, de pronto se vio libre de su muy sorprendida y jadeante por la sorpresa manager.

-¿Novia?- Toshiro maldijo internamente, pensando que ella iba a delatarlo y todos sus esfuerzos se irían por el drenaje. -¡AL FIIIIN! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?! ¡He estado esperando este momento por años! ¡Un gusto conocerte, querida!- corrió a abrazar a Karin entre sus pechos, pero ella supo huir y ocultarse detrás de él. -¡Eres tan linda! ¡Muchas felicidades por una novia tan linda, Toshiro! ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

-¿Boda? ¡Apenas nos estamos mudando juntos! Aún es pronto para eso.- dijo Karin desde detrás de su espalda.

-¡¿Mudarse juntos?! ¡KYAAAA! ¡Tendré nie… quiero decir, sobrinos pronto!-

Hitsugaya se sintió palidecer cada vez más. Esta mentira estaba llegando muy lejos, pero no podía retroceder ahora.

Unas horas más tarde se sentaron todos a tomar té en la sala de Urahara, donde el joven pianista de cabellos blancos le contó a su manager del accidente que sufrió junto con Karin, modificando un poco la historia para tapar la verdad de su intento de suicidio y la mentira de que era novio de la joven, y que había caminado por un largo tiempo con su "novia" en brazos hasta encontrar la casa del matrimonio que amablemente les proporcionó ayuda.

Matsumoto le dijo que la policía había asumido que tanto él como el desconocido propietario del auto que se había quemado demasiado como para saber quién era su dueño habían muerto con la explosión tal vez cuando él intento sacar al desconocido conductor del otro auto, ante eso él inventó que no pudo hacerlo porque estaba demasiado preocupado por salvar a Karin.

Tal vez algún día les diría que ese desconocido conductor del otro auto era en realidad Kurosaki Karin.

Al final Urahara los dejó marcharse al día siguiente de cuando apareció Matsumoto, ella vino a buscarlos con su auto y pagó al matrimonio una generosa cantidad de dinero por haberles dado cuidado, comida, vestimenta y vivienda cuando más lo necesitaban. Yoruichi no quería aceptar el dinero pero su esposo tomó los fajos de billetes y huyó, solo para ser perseguido por su furiosa esposa. Ellos decidieron marcharse en ese momento, sonriendo divertidos ante las locuras de ese extraño matrimonio.

Finalmente llegó el momento que el joven pianista tanto había temido. Tendría que volver a su casa y vivir junto a una desconocida.

Fin.

¿O no?

Nah, otro q sera Two-shot XD

Lamento no haber subido esto más temprano, queria terminar primero el de Room Mates pero todavia me falta un par de cientos de palabras para terminar y ya se está acabando el día de Matrimonio/Noviazgo falso así q lo subo ahora xD

Ojala q les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
